


Amethyst

by HxzzxElxse



Category: DDlg - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, DDLG, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, Dominants, Innocent, Love, LuNa - Freeform, Mates, Multi, Pack, Polyamory, Sharing, Supernatural - Freeform, Twins, Werewolf, Werewolves, alphas - Freeform, doms, mxfxm, polyamorous, sub, subordinate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HxzzxElxse/pseuds/HxzzxElxse
Summary: •Coming Soon•***DDLG STORY: IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THE CONCEPT/DON'T AGREE WITH IT, THEN DON'T READ***





	Amethyst

A  _ gasp _ of air frantically filters into her body. 

The sound is startling even to her own ears, snapping her awake. 

The cold night air nips at her bare skin.  _ Her first goosebumps.  _

She blinks. 

The world is dark, save for a faint purple glow outlining the trees and rocks. 

The scent of the spongy substrate below reaches her nostrils. It can be described as nothing other than  _ earthy.  _ She breathes in deeply, refreshed by the smell and the cool oxygen running through her sinuses and deep into her lungs. 

She rolls onto her back and stretches her limbs out. Scooping up the soil beneath her hands, she watches in mesmiration as it slips between her fingers and back to its rightful place on the ground. Some of the damp material sticks to her, dirtying her small digits.

When she looks up, her eyes are caught in a trance. The source of the purple glow shines brightly in the sky. It is beautifully blinding- a brilliant abyss. A stream of light stretches all the way down to where her body lies. Gradually, it dims and eventually dissipates right before her eyes. 

When she looks around this time, it is especially black. The moon can be seen peeking out from the foliage. The dense forests do not allow much light in, however. 

She elegantly rises to her feet. Her toes wriggle in the cool soil and her hair gently waves in the breeze. She begins to walk. Her feet seem to have a destination in mind, but she herself is unsure where they are taking her.

• • •

The sun is beginning to playfully emerge when the forest eventually begins to thin. She surfaces from the trees and in the distance spots several captivating dwellings. They blend with the nature around them, but still stand out elegantly. A few more steps are taken, but before she can move any further, something stops her. 

A large wolf abruptly stands in her path. It’s long, glossy fur is beautiful and she holds back the urge to stroke it. It is huge, its head reaching all the way up to her belly button. She watches it curiously as it bares its teeth, emitting a low growl. Her head tilts to the side, looking into its intelligent brown eyes. 

It stares for a moment or two more, posture tense. Eventually, the wolf slowly turns around, keeping its gaze on the girl. She understands that the wolf wants her to follow and does so as it begins to move forward. Her eyes are trained ahead, watching the homes get bigger and bigger as they approach. The wolf keeps its eyes on her suspiciously, never once letting its guard down. 

When she lets her gaze drop a bit from the tallest structure, she sees that there is a man. His gaze is intense, watching the two approach expectantly. His posture is stern, appearing strong and unforgiving. 

When they are much closer, she can see how much power he seems to exert. His shoulders are broad and muscular, along with the rest of his body. He has a tall stature- much taller than average. His jaw is locked, cheekbones chiseled, dark brown scruff giving off a rugged look. The dark brown hair atop his head is styled perfectly into place. His eyes are dark green, like the forest, and he stares unremittingly at her. A dark t-shirt hugs his chest tightly, muscles bulging. The sweatpants give the girl reason to believe that he was sleeping up until this point. Like her, he is barefoot. 

She looks at him silently, but her body is screaming at her to move closer. It is like a magnetic pull is willing her to come as near as possible to this man. She wants to wrap herself up in him.

Unbeknownst to her, he is feeling the same pull, but he stays solidly in place. While she is unsure of the reason behind this force, he knows exactly what it entails. 

He keeps eye contact, despite her obvious lack of clothing. The girl is special, he knows. The purple of her eyes is the most evident sign. Besides that, her beauty is ethereal, seemingly from out of this realm. He had allowed himself a quick glance down as she walked towards him from a distance. Waves of dirty-blonde hair reach all the way down to her bottom- there is soil messily throughout it, but it does not take away from her beauty. Her skin is tanned and smooth. Her body is one of perfection, and he would not be shocked to know if she were a true goddess. She is petite, standing meagerly to just below his shoulders. He can tell from her scent that she is not a wolf. Never has he come in contact with a being radiating such a naturally sweet scent.

“Where do you come from?” His voice is authoritative, rumbling at a low octave.

Her brows scrunch slightly, bright eyes rolling to the top left as she racks her brain. She scans every crevice of her mind, but comes up empty. “I do not know.” Her voice is buttery and airy, unintentionally seductive. 

The man squints. “You do not know?” He growls. “How?” His voice is demanding, but the girl is not perturbed.

“I have only just woken,” she tells him simply. “Last night, in the forest. I have no memory beyond that.” 

The man looks to the wolf still standing at the girl’s side. They seem to be having a silent conversation as they look at each other. The man finally looks back at the girl.

“What is your name?” He demands. He knows what she will say. He remembers now.

_ “I am  _ **_Amethia_ ** _.” _

And just like that, he knows exactly what the appearance of this mysterious, mesmerizing girl truly means for not only him, but the entire future of the world.


End file.
